broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Photo Lense
Photo Lense (Yifle) called by his friends is a well known photograph in Cloudsdale. History Early Life Photo Lense was born in Fillydelphia. He used most of his time on drawings and could sit for hours and look in the family photo albums. His family moved to Cloudsdale because his father Shadow Wind got a new job at the weather factory. Flight Camp Photo Lense had a decent time at flight camp but because of his poor durability was he one of the weakest flyers there. he also meet another colt name Thunderlane. They shared many things together which let to a long life friendship between the two. Photo Lense was an excellent photographer he worked for the schoolnewspaper. When Photo Lense woke up one morning he was surprised to find a cutie mark on his flank. It was a camera. At his 12 birthday Photo Lense got his first camera. Teenage Life As every other pony Photo Lense hit puberty. He could get angry pretty quickly. In his teenage life he also had a crush on another mare named Rosa Flowermane. After have been friends for years Photo Lense finaly asked her if they could be a couple she said yes. The romance was short lived though as Photo Lense saw Rosa with another stalion. Photo Lense was furious and let all his anger on the stalion. After a big fight Rosa stopped the fight and choose the other stalion. Photo Lense still heartbroken continued his work for the schoolpaper. Photo Lense was somewhat of an outsider he spent alot of time on his work as a photographer. As his last school year was on its last he got an invitation to attend the famous Cloudsdale Creative Arts Academy. Current Life After the academy Photo Lense began to work as a photographer for the newspaper The Raining Cloud. As of today Photo Lense have been in many places taking pictures for the newspaper. He and Thunderlane still sees each other once or twice a week. Personality And Abilities Personality Photo Lense is shown to be a very ambitious photographer.He likes to look at the stars at night. He can act selfish sometimes and can be a little stubborn. he is usualy a nice and friendly pony and has a strong sense of justic. Abilities Special Talent: Photography is like a second nature for Photo Lense. He will do anything to get perfect pictures. Drawing: Photo Lense is a skilled artist. At first he thought his cutie mark was going to a pencil. Flying: As every pegasus Photo Lense is able to fly.But because of his poor durability he is unable to fly for long. Weaknesses Durability: Photo Lense was one of the weakest flyers in Flight Camp Temperament: Photo Lense have some temperament issues when things dosen´t goes as he had hoped he usualy gets annoyed first Relationships Family Flora Feather: Photo Lense have a good relationship with his mother.He often visits her in the weekends. Shadow Wind: Photo Lense has his father´s temperament. They usualy have a good relationship but can easily get mad at each other. Razor Chaser: Photo Lense always saw his brother as a role model. When they both were younger they spent quite alot time together.As of now they rarely see each other Razor Chaser lives in Las Pegasus where he is working as a bartender. Friends Thunderlane: Thunderlane and Photo Lense meet back at flight camp. Tunderlane used to be a prankster. He and Thunderlane got into trouble quite often in their teenage life. They where always there to back each other up when on of them got into trouble. As seen when Thunderlane made a somewhat violent prank on the teatcher Photo Lense took the blame and was banned from school for 3 weeks. Other Ponies Rosa Flowermane: They used to be friends. As of today Photo Lense haven´t forgiven her yet. 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg Photo lense wired smile by yifle1-d5ve4t7.png Photo lense is watching you by yifle1-d5vxgc5.png Photo lense by yifle1-d5sre41.png Photo lense annoyed fixed by yifle1-d5vxnv2.png photo_lense_self_portrait_by_yifle1-d5vm3zb.png Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Pegasus Category:Photographers